Confessions of Camera
by Addie P
Summary: The school assigns there Hillwood Seniors a Senior Project. Phoebe decides to make a documentary on all the kids in her school. Confessions spill out, very personal ones. First fanfic! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic.

Summary: Every 12th grader at Hillwood High is supposed to do a Senior Project of a way to remember the memories. Everyone does the ordinary scrapbook, but Phoebe decides to make a documentary with interviews of all the seniors. A few confessions in the video shocks the entire school

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Senior Project**

Everyone gathered excitedly in the auditorium. Not knowing why they were being cut out of there 4th period class. Whatever, they didn't care it was taking time out of class.

"Seniors.." Principal Wartz began (he moved from the elementary to the high school.)

"Today I am here to tell you about a special project you will all be assigned. Majority of the students here have known eachother since pre-school, to remember those days you will all be doing a Senior Project."

The crowd booed loudly and an annoying voice shouted out, "AW MAN, BUT THERE'S ONLY THREE WEEKS UNTIL GRADUATION!" That was the voice of Harold, always angry whenever asked to do anything school-related.

Principal Wartz shot Harold a disgusted look and continued, "This isn't your normal project, this isn't going to count in any of your classes instead it will go towards your applications to your colleges. Trust me, if you do this well you're good to go for college.."

He rambled on while Phoebe leaned over to her best friend, Helga Pataki, and whispered, "Helga! I have the perfect idea!"

"Good for you" Helga replied, like she really cared?

Phoebe sat back into her seat and sighed, annoyed with Helga's sarcasm. She was going to do a documentary by interviewing every senior in the school. She thought that she could finally hear some confessions that she'd been wanting to hear.

Helga was in a bad mood. She hated projects. She also hated thinking about graduation. After graduation everything would be over for her. She cried almost every night thinking about leaving a certain someone for ever.

_Arnold_

The days were getting nearer and nearer and she couldn't take it anymore. Her love for him had been a secret since she was three years old. She just _couldn't do it._

Helga glanced around the auditorium where she spotted Arnold sitting with Gerald. He was holding a note and turned around to face her direction he smiled and winked.

_What the..?_

She smiled back. Was he winking at her? She scanned the people in front of her and to her surprise he was actually waving and winking to Lila. She probably gave him a note or something.

_LILA. The little brat. Always getting what she wants. Or I should say I WANT. I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER!_

Arnold sat back into his seat. Today was a good day. He was actually excited to start this Senior Project. He was thinking of doing an entire movie of someone that really made this childhood memory important. Who? He didn't know yet. He opened up his note from Lila again.

_Arnold,_

_You are ever so wonderful. I am glad to have you as a friend. Maybe one day even more. Where are you planning to go to college? I'm going to miss you ever so much. I love you Arnold! _

_Love,_

_Lila_

It was short and sweet. Although Arnold got over Lila years ago he still loved her deep down. She really didn't grow up to be the beautiful girl everyone thought she was going to be. He hadn't dated anyone all throughout high school he felt it was a waste of time since most of high school relationships never lasted.

After Principal Wartz was finished everyone left surprisingly excited about the project. Helga quickly rushed out of the auditorium, she really had to pee. On her way out she collided straight into..

"Arnold!" Helga said in a sweet voice, but quickly slapped her head and stammered, "I mean..uh..ummm WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RUNNING INTO ME ARNOLDO?"

"Sorry, Helga" He checked her out for a minute. She looked good. Her shiny blonde hair resting on her shoulders with her distressed jeans and white tank-top. Arnold didn't really notice how beautiful she came out to be, until now.

"Wow, Helga you look nice today" He said smoothly. Not trying to hit on her or anything.

She stared blankly at him, not knowing what to say she just nodded and walked away.

_Wow, that was weird._ The both thought in unison.

They both had no idea that Phoebe was filming this entire scene. She was planning to put Arnold's interview then the scene and then Helga's. She turned off her camera and strode off to her next class.

_This should be interesting_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

What do you guys think so far? Second chapter will be up soon so stayed tune! Please review and if you have any ideas please post them!

K thanks pea brains )

Addie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long! I was just really busy and I was really trying to make up this chapter. Well, enjoy!

Oh yeah, I meant to call this Confessions **on **Camera, but I accidentally put **of **instead..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Confessions Begin**

The next day at school the seniors were all talking about the signs Phoebe had posted up about her project. Helga, however, was completely hesitant about going in and confessing things on camera.

_What if I accidentally slip out my adoring love for Arnold. Everyone will make fun of me forever! Crimany! Why does love have to be so difficult? Maybe if I prepare what to say-_

"Helga! Oh Helga! I'm sure you're excited to go in the confession room." Standing before Helga was Lila, pretty and perfect. She winked at her. This was nothing new to Helga. Lila knew clearly about Helga's undying love for Arnold since fourth grade. Helga had convinced Lila out of being Juliet, so Helga could kiss Arnold.

She stared at her blankly before answer, "I..uh..I guess." She slapped herself and then scowled, "I mean, WHY WOULD I BE EXCITED it's just a stupid project!" Lila chuckled and then said, "Ok Helga, I was just wondering. See you later!" Lila walked off. The bell rang and Helga headed toward her classroom. Walking through the door, she saw a ton of people gathered around Phoebe. Finally, Phoebe sat down next to me.

"Helga, you haven't scheduled your appointment yet. I have a whole section for you." She said cheerfully. I stared at her, _a whole section about me? What the heck. _I turned facing her and said, "When are there openings?" She scanned with her finger the list of times and looked up with a slight smirk on her face, "Well there's one right before 6:30 tonight then Arnold is coming." BOOM Helga slammed her hand against the desk and practically screamed, "I'LL TAKE IT! I mean um yeah that's the only good time for me, you know, since I'm so busy and everything."

After forty-five minutes of complete torture about world cultures, the lunch bell finally rang. Arnold was sitting at his usual table, but alone today. Gerald had told him he had to eat with student council today. He looked around at everyone, trying to find someone he could ask to join him. He paused when saw a familiar figure. Her long blonde hair glistening and her almost perfect body, it was hard not to stare at her. _Helga Geraldine Pataki_,_ ever since day one I have known her and learned to put up with her,_ Arnold thought to himself. She was heading his way, tapped her arm, "Helga, do you want to sit here?" Her eyes looked down at him for a minute. Their deep blue eyes were locked at each other for a while. She blinked and said, "Um ok.." slapping herself she made a mean face and yelled, "IN YOUR DREAMS FOOTBALL HEAD!"

She sat down with Sheena when she looked across the room noticing Lila sitting down with Arnold. Eyes filling up with tears, Helga, dramatic and all, rushed to the bathroom. Once again Phoebe was standing near the corner of the room, filming this entire scene. Bingo.

".. and Gerald man, what a great kid. Ever since day one he's been there. I guess people find it unusual that we've been friends for that long. Then there was Eugene, clumsy Eugene.." Helga stopped listening into the room Arnold was talking. She was so nervous, she didn't want to confess anything at this point or say anything nice. Helga wasn't LOVED among her peers. Now with three weeks left in her entire first chapter of her life, Helga hadn't told Arnold her true feelings for him. It's been since preschool when she loved him. Lost in her thought she missed what Arnold had about her in the interview.

"..and Helga Pataki.." Arnold paused for a second, then finally said the rest of his speech on Phoebe's camera. Whipping the door open, he heard a big thump. He looked behind the door to find Helga on the floor, holding her hand on her head. "Helga! I'm sorry here let me help you…just grab my-"

"LOOK ARNOLDO I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" She raced into the camera room slammed the door,positioned herself in front of the lensand the camera started rolling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know, I know. That wasn't a very good chapter. I was having some serious writer's block, but I'm sorry it took so long. Chapter 3 will be up very shortly.

Thanks for the very nice reviews, it really motivated me to write more.

Until next time,

A.P.


End file.
